Across the Board
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: A game of shogi leads to a kiss being shared, with one of the most unlikely of people. shounen ai, NS, kissing, swearing


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warning_: Swearing. And all spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them.

**Beta:**The lovely _MidnightWhispers_ (who I am forever grateful to).

* * *

**Across the Board**

The leaves watched with a chilling stillness, the Earth's breaths having stopped cooling his cheeks when the game had started. Sesshomaru's kimono whispered in the quiet, the silken white fabric grazing over his knee as he moved to push a small pentagonal shogi piece forward. The pawn slid with few hitches over the scratched surface of the board. A tiny _tmpt_ sounded throughout the quiet night as the demon Lord set it into its final place, his sharp claws tapping its white top softly.

"Your turn."

The elderly man nodded, his bushy brows like mice on his head (complete with tails) twitching minutely as he hummed and leant over the board. A wrinkled hand smoothed his silvery beard as it clung to his equally crinkled face. He hummed again, louder than the last as though he were attempting to mimic an annoyed wasp. His maroon gaze narrowed. Sesshomaru did not outwardly respond. He did not blink, did not flinch.

He competed against many an opponent and distraction techniques came in many volumes, shapes and sizes. He once had a cat bound upon him when he was younger, sharp claws armed and ready or they were until Sesshomaru flung it halfway across the room. He was winning against a neighbouring Lord's son who was older than him by a few decades and thus should have been winning; it was not taken too well by the Lord's fans.

The elderly man was easily ignored with that in mind. They were evenly matched in both skill and patience, both willing to sit for hours and still be able to duel as though they had just started; minds fresh and ready to stab holes through their opponent's plots. Sesshomaru gauged that the first time he was challenged by the man, a game that had lasted for a mere fraction of the afternoon before they were interrupted.

It had been a minor loss; Sesshomaru was going to make sure he beat the man this time. Sesshomaru watched the man carefully his golden eyes lit with a dim competitive fire flickering between the old man's face, hands and the board. Sesshomaru did not hesitate to admit it: he had not competed with an opponent worthy of his time in decade, not since his Ryuukotsusei was sealed to Mount Musashi.

The water dripped from the roof of the hut they were sitting in. It was like a distant drum despite Sesshomaru's keen hearing as it battered against the soggy ground: _Bmp,_47,_ bmp_, 48,_ bmp, _49… He was careful to keep the time accurately. Though he did not wish to Sesshomaru would take a win by default; it was better than taking the chance to be completely demolished. The demon Lord kept his breathing in time with every third drop. _55. 56. 57. 58. 59. 60…_

The man's left index finger twitched causing Sesshomaru to watch his hands with rapt attention despite the emotionless expression upon his face. He learned from past mistakes that not all men were honourable. Cheating was common amongst the Lords of Japan. There was an overwhelming amount of truth to the saying that 'anything was acceptable if you weren't caught'. He could not afford to become distracted. Unfortunately Sesshomaru was not in possession of a photographic memory.

"I have wondered, my Lord, why are you playing with this old man when demons such as Naraku are running about your lands?" the man rasped breathlessly.

Sesshomaru could hear his lungs rattle with the air he exhaled with his words. It was odd to hear the heathen's name come from a human's lips. Sesshomaru had not taken to interrogating villagers mostly because they cowered or ran or sputtered messily at the very sight of him and Sesshomaru did not have the patience for such foolishness when the time he would waste on their worthless beings could be used tracking the annoying half-breed, simply going wherever his nose told him Naraku would be. But this man spoke of Naraku confidently as though he knew all about the half-breed. It was odd. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed at the curiosity.

"Naraku has proven to be the only nuisance plaguing Japan. Neither the other Lords nor I have heard any rumours or have uncovered any sightings of him. He will appear when he is ready and this Sesshomaru will kill him."

It would be simple should Naraku grow too cocky. There was only one reason for his still beating heart and that was because of his habit of running away when a battleground's atmosphere grew bleak. The man was a coward.

The human murmured to himself somewhat sceptically as he raised his hand and touched one of his silver generals. He drew it back hurriedly, as though it would combust should he handle it for too long

"Even so, my Lord. I have heard that he is quite formidable," he persisted.

"He draws what little power he possesses from a broken jewel and the combined power of the thousands of demons he has lured to him with the promise of power and merged with; a quick and effortless way to grow stronger. He is disgraceful," was Sesshomaru's pithy answer.

Again the man hummed, this time fingering a rook as he nodded. He pushed it forward three squares. He murmured his turn's completion. Sesshomaru's eyes travelled to the shogi board and swept over it as though checking for traps. He could not allow the elderly man opposite him to gain the upper hand. It would be difficult to win back whatever odds he possibly could. Sesshomaru needed to strike first.

Shogi wasn't one of the most obvious games a man could play Sesshomaru learned when first he watched his father and Lord Ryuukotsusei go head to head, hand to hand, cheating to sharp strategies. There were countless strategies that could be played off the most simplistic move from the weakest piece. It was working out which one and how to defend against its result and whatever other strategy his opponent could use against him that was the challenge.

Once that obstacle had been overcome the game became bland like water when one had tasted the finest of sake. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed minutely. The elderly man's style of play seemed to be undetectable as he switched between defending and attacking after his every turn. It was the reason why Sesshomaru was playing the man for the second time: he was interesting, different and a challenge for a mere human.

Also their first game had been finished prematurely by his leaving once Inuyasha's scent assaulting his nose, and then Naraku's once he left the man's sight, the forest having surrounded him like a disc of pastry did the innards of those circular sweets Rin had grown addicted to.

"How is it you've heard of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked as he mused, examining his pieces again.

There must have been many ways for the humans all over Japan to have heard of the half-breed. However it was extremely rare to find a human who knew that Naraku was dangerous to their kind and could speak of him as if he were merely an extremely annoying neighbour. Sesshomaru would make good on this opportunity.

His dark eyebrows were pulled tighter. He had not seen Naraku in a number of weeks, the half-breed having grown scarce after Sesshomaru lopped off his head with his Tokijin. The disgrace smelled different: sweeter, like flowers, like Mount Hakurei.

Sesshomaru was having a bit of trouble tracking him; the flowers were not very common. However with his superb sense of smell Sesshomaru could not help but feel somewhat lost. The damned half-breed was most likely laughing at his wrong assumptions as he followed the scent and found himself at a field of flowers with no dreary abode in sight.

Rin seemed delighted with his mistakes though, which only served to sooth the twangs of annoyance residing in Sesshomaru's chest the tiniest bit like a herbal salve in a horrendous wound. The man sighed, derailing Sesshomaru's train of thought.

"Not many consider an old man threatening. I've heard a few of the young lads that run this village talking about him."

He coughed raggedly making his lungs clatter against his brittle ribs.

"They want to keep the other villagers as ignorant to the truth as possible. Fear makes villages fall apart; we would run and many would perish needlessly. I for one would not survive during our relocating."

_Cowards._

"Such actions keep us alive, my Lord," the man replied, coincidentally, eerily.

Golden orbs flickered from the board to the old man's face. Sesshomaru found the old man smirking at him from behind his bushy, silver beard, his maroon eyes alight with mischief, the wrinkles surrounding them crinkling with mirth. The demon Lord supposed the man had a point.

He knew his father thought him harmless simply because he was very young when first he snuck into one of his father's war meetings, which coincidently weren't held so the council could debate war but rather when Sesshomaru should be mated off. His father had detested them. The elderly and young were weaker than those in the prime of their lives and that made people cocky and reckless.

Sesshomaru blinked slowly returning his attention to the board as he remarked, "You will die eventually. It may as well be with honour."

"I'd rather die after completing the goals I have set for myself and that requires my saving my own skin before all else," the man grumbled, finally sounding like the grump he was supposed to be.

Rin commented many times on how the man was 'mean' and always 'insults me for being so _naïve._ What's naïve, my Lord?' Sesshomaru actually met with the man because he was intent on giving him a stern talking to. Rin's downtrodden expression was extremely irritating especially after bearing witness to it for several afternoons straight. Sesshomaru raised an elegant dark eyebrow and stared dubiously.

"Goals?" he inquired quietly, "May I ask what you are hoping to achieve?"

The man did not have all that long to live by the look of him. He definitelydid not have long if Sesshomaru included the way the man's bones creaked with his every movement and the shaky breaths his lungs drew in and their consequential rattling. Peculiarly his heart remained steady and strong. Sesshomaru examined the man silently starting at the waist and ending at his shining, bare head.

This human was definitely odd. Stubborn perhaps? One could not function without a heart anymore than he could function without lungs. However if the heart was set on something then it was possible that it would not deteriorate as fast as the rest of the man's body was. The man chuckled.

"I am old, my Lord. I know that. I don't delude myself with thoughts of immortality. I will die very soon most likely."

The man watched as Sesshomaru moved one of his silver generals before continuing with a thrumming hum.

"My goal is to be kissed just once by the most beautiful of beings. I was never the most handsome of men whilst I was young," he chortled as he gestured to himself slowly, his wrinkled face pulling up with a large, humour filled smile, "My appearance has further deteriorated since then. However hope springs eternal and I haven't a doubt that at least one heavenly creature will allow their lips to grace my own."

"You seem sure. What makes you so?" Sesshomaru intoned levelly.

There was a shattering scratch of thin wood against equally skinny wood as one of the screens of the other houses was pulled aside. Silence fell over them as though the woman who had just stepped out of the hut across from them had swept it upon them with the sad branch wilting in her grasp. She called out to Rin and gathered the little girl in her arms as she promised to show her what herbs were good for healing.

Sesshomaru tracked their noise – Rin's bell-like giggles, the woman's own light laughter and their squelching through the mud - only fully concentrating on the shogi game in front of him when they disappeared into the largest hut in this village. He had been bringing Rin to this village for some time. Despite the rundown, peasant appearance of the decrepit gathering of rickety huts it housed some of the most knowledgeable herbal specialists.

The fields surrounding them were packed with bush upon shrub of herbs each neatly packed together like a child's blocks placed along side each other. He thought it essential that Rin learn how to take care of herself. It was clear to him that she already knew how to look for food and water. However she had little training in how to care for wounds or sickness. Her wet sniffling last winter was clear indication; she did not know that tea could help in the battle she had been losing against the flu.

"That little girl has been blessed with much fortune."

The demon Lord's eyes raked over the man's face as he searched it thoroughly. Sesshomaru only found amusement, no real threat unless he took the capturing of one of his pawns as a warning or the implication of perverted connotations.

"How she managed to capture your eye, my Lord, I will not ask. However she is extremely lucky to have it. You will protect her, my Lord. You will do so well."

"She may go if she wishes."

"Ah," the man creaked breathlessly, "But she won't. You've earned her loyalty and you'll keep it."

Sesshomaru's gaze was as frosty as the winters that sledged at his lands as it rose to meet the man's burgundy, humour-flooded eyes.

"She will leave," he stated frostily.

"Not completely."

Sesshomaru ignored the man. The point was undebatable within Sesshomaru's mind: it didn't matter if Rin was completely and to a foolish degree loyal to him or that she would serve him with as much passion as Jaken did. Sesshomaru listened to the man, tuning into the human's breathing and the thundering thump of his heart as he coughed out his lungs. Just like the human Sesshomaru also did not entertain thoughts of Rin ever being immortal.

She would die far sooner than he would, a point that was strengthened by the fact that he had to give her life back to her before she started following him and before that she would mate herself to a human boy. Rin felt too much, cared about too many to worship him for the rest of her fragile life especially when there were others in the world capable of earning her naïve love. Rin would leave. It was a matter of when and how.

Suddenly the man erupted into wheezed laughs. Sesshomaru frowned and eyeballed him coldly. The man's grin was hidden behind his beard.

"I apologise, my Lord, but your expression just now… am I correct in assuming you were thinking of young Rin's future betrothal?"

Sesshomaru's scowl grew a few shades darker. The man stroked his beard wisely.

"Ah," the man sighed as his extremely amused chortles petered out into hiccups, "Many – if not all – fathers wear that same expression. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day a demon of your status grew fond of a human… and such a young girl at that."

He hiccuped again and threw his mahogany eyes to the board again. The demon Lord remained silent for a moment, pondering the man's words and finally deciding that the elderly man was delusional. Sesshomaru would admit he was protective of Rin. She was his responsibility as she belonged to him; he'd given her life. That was all. There was no demon to human relationship, simply owner to property.

"It is your turn." Sesshomaru finally said.

He had moved some time ago. The man nodded.

"So it is, so it is."

He surveyed the board, rubbed his aged and skeletal hands together before he sat back and sighed slowly.

"I believe you needn't worry about Rin, my Lord," the man said boldly.

Sesshomaru did not respond, hoping he would take the hint. However, the old man continued, an annoying twinkle in his reddish eyes. Sesshomaru drew in a slow, mute breath.

"Apart from being an extremely powerful demon, my Lord, you are also very beautiful."

The demon's eyes glistened with a warning because he knew where this was going and Sesshomaru had had enough of people calling him attractive only to challenge him and attempt to own that beauty. The man coughed, choking on his own spit before he shakily continued.

"The man lucky enough to win Rin's heart would have to be brave enough to test your patience by courting Rin and he would need to be loyal; I doubt you would appreciate being eyeballed by Rin's suitor. I'm sure you wouldn't kill them for that. However you wouldn't allow Rin to give her hand to him."

The elderly man continued in his mumbling, listing off a series of could-be situations. Sesshomaru idly wondered how the man knew of his abilities as the human dived head first into the ways Sesshomaru could frighten would be suitors using all of his assets. He was sure that rumours allowed some truth to be spread throughout his lands. However the man's information was correct.

Far too much so in Sesshomaru's mind. His eyes narrowed as he pushed his bishop across the board a mere moment after the man had pushed a pawn forward. The man certainly was no _mere human._ Such information, such daring, the feeling of irritation blooming in Sesshomaru's chest, this man was as irritating as the half-breeds that forced themselves upon him every week: Inuyasha and Naraku.

He was stupid too talking to him with such familiarity. His golden eyes like miniature fires embedded in the Lord's face never left the man's face.

"That is obvious," he intoned as a cool breeze tugged at his platinum white bangs before he asked smoothly, "What of it?"

"Sorry, my Lord?" the man deflected, maroon eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"You made a point to bring up my appearance… Why?"

The man chortled, choked and smirked, his lips and limbs twitching erratically.

"That was very astute of you, my Lord," he uttered, "I was hoping you'd catch on."

Sesshomaru nodded accepting the compliment. The man continued.

"You have heard of my goal, my Lord, and you are undoubtedly very beautiful. I've already admitted that…. What do you say to my proposal for a small wager?"

The man lifted his hand. It shook like a leaf in a storm as he slid his king left two squares and continued as Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"Should I possibly win this game… Would you kiss this old man?"

It was hardly surprising, Sesshomaru thought as he examined the board – many who had challenged him to shogi or go had proposed the same wager – it had only been a matter of time before the human had proposed _something._ Though Sesshomaru realised, the demon Lords of Japan usually went as far as to bet that he'd have to spend the night with them if he lost.

They had been cocky and rude, his age – they were far older than himself – making them smirk or eye him as though he were nothing more than a child wishing to be beat and a pretty child he was at that; Sesshomaru decimated them all. Eventually after completely crushing his father's rivals and friends, The Dog Demon had taken to getting the ladies of the lands to challenge him for his hand should they want to mate him.

His father had thought it extremely amusing to watch him annihilate every beauty who thought she could distract Sesshomaru with a simple batting of her eyelids or the accidental brush of her silken hands – Sesshomaru did not dare lose – hence he was still single. Betting a kiss was not like betting the space in a bed.

"Your terms are accepted," he said flatly without a single flash of magenta eyelid, dislike lining his words like a river did the creases of the ground, "I will kiss you should you win. However," he shifted a pawn, "And you will teach shogi to Rin, when you lose."

The smirk on the human's face never left, despite the pain that made his eyes crinkle and his nose wrinkle as the man sat up and rolled his shoulders, hunching over a moment later as his back released a cringe-worthy harmony of cracks.

"Agreed."

Sesshomaru directed his attention towards the game again, ignoring the elderly man as he shifted another general and he pushed back several silken silvery strands over his shoulder. He was not going to lose; even if it was just a kiss, his honour and pride were still in this. Should he win, Rin would also gain a new tutor too, free of charge.

The wind grew stronger bringing the scent of upcoming rain and the promise of thunder. Rin would come rushing to his side soon once the turbulent, murky clouds settled over them comfortably. His business needed to be finished quickly. And the game did not last too much longer.

It was a close game with both males exchanging pieces, exchanging blows and finally trapping each other. It was time to end this, to take his prize and pride and to wipe the smug smirk off the man's face for good. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed.

"What is it, my Lord?" the man asked breathlessly as though his excitement had stolen the air from his lungs.

The demon Lord's pale lips were pressed into a tight line like a wound was when one was attempting to staunch the blood flow.

"It is none of your concern."

But it was. Sesshomaru, much like the last time he butted heads with the human could smell Inuyasha nearing him. He could nearly hear the disgrace and his group's raking voices like an annoying hum that you could not decide was there or not. He smelled like filth, dirt and human combined into a sickening brew. It reminded Sesshomaru of one of the concoctions Chiyo produced whilst he was younger and ill.

"Are you willing to accept defeat, my Lord? Is that the reason you've halted?" the man smirked, his aged features taking a too confident, irritatingly self-satisfied edge to them.

Sesshomaru huffed quietly.

"We will need to continue this another time."

He would not have Inuyasha seeing him playing shogi with a human, nor babysitting Rin as she was educated.

"Urgent business has just made itself aware to me."

The man seemed to glow with a sickening sense of smugness (and knowing?) as Sesshomaru inclined his head and began to place his pieces back in their original places. Sesshomaru remained still as a burst of thunder caused the ground to vibrate and his ears to almost burst.

As predicted Rin came running a few seconds later, her feet battering the ground before she slid behind Sesshomaru and clung to his wrinkleless-no-more kimono. The man eyed him curiously. He rubbed at his beard, patted his bald head – Sesshomaru supposed he was used to smoothing his hair back when he had any – and commented:

"Surely you won't give me my prize in front of the child? She shouldn't see such things at her age; it'll give her ideas."

"No." Sesshomaru's voice grew soft, like the wind that accompanied summer, despite its being barked. "Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?" the little girl answered, her voice stitched with worry.

She clutched to his kimono tighter, obviously having not realised she was doing so. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Do you remember where Jaken is waiting?" Rin nodded. "Go ahead. I will catch up shortly. Be ready to leave when I return."

Sesshomaru did not move as she hesitated, stumbling as she stared up at the sky with huge eyes as though it was bringing her end. Slipping once, twice, Rin rushed into the woods, peering over her shoulder as she shouted a trembled 'okay' and jumped into a sprint at the next burst of crackling sound. The man was staring at him.

Sesshomaru wondered if the man would die right there at the shock of having won a kiss even if it was by default. Inuyasha had the worst timing Sesshomaru had ever seen in any living being, be them human, demon or half-breed. He looked smug and somewhat leery. Sesshomaru huffed quietly. His father had been right about old men being either perverted or idiotic or both if Sesshomaru was extremely unlucky.

He stood without a sound, his hair and clothes swishing with the gale beginning to rip through the forest, making his hair flair around him as though it were tentacles reaching for something to grab. Sesshomaru moved just as mutely, taking one long stride so he was standing beside the elderly human. The human simply watched with wrapt attention.

His mahogany eyes sparkling with mirth and a smugness that made Sesshomaru's skin crawl unpleasantly, as though leeches had wormed themselves beneath it. The man was calm – his heart was as steady as ever – even his breathing had evened out, as though his lungs had decided that now would be a good time to heal and help. Sesshomaru knelt in front of the man, his own molten gold eyes cool.

Why did it suddenly seem like he knew the human well? What made his eyes so familiar? Sesshomaru was sure he had seen that smugness somewhere before. And the smirk Sesshomaru could see peeking through the thin, metallic grey beard… he had seen them somewhere before, felt the small and very puzzling aura he could feel brushing against his skin; it hadn't been there a moment before.

Was someone planning an ambush? Sesshomaru could not smell anyone other than the grubby villagers. What was going on?

"You did not specify what sort of kiss you wished to receive," Sesshomaru stated blandly before continuing coldly, "However, should you be disrespectful I haven't a qualm with killing you where you sit."

The man chuckled richly.

"Of course, my Lord. I know what boundaries to avoid. A simple peck on the lips will be sufficient."

The man's aged tongue, smooth, wet, shining in the dimmed sunlight, smoothed a path of saliva over his wrinkled lips. Sesshomaru stooped.

"Fine."

It took less than a moment for Sesshomaru to swoop down upon the elderly man's lips, like a hawk did its unprepared prey. He immediately started counting; he owed the man a proper kiss, not a peck or touch. Sesshomaru examined the experience noting how the man's lips were smooth beneath his, wet from his own saliva.

They were warm also and – Sesshomaru's nose twitched as it was suddenly tackled by the sickening scent of miasma. The demon Lord's eyes snapped open revealing blazing flames that were iced over a mere moment later just as a very human hand – except much, much stronger, too strong – wrapped itself through the Lord's long tresses and pulled him closer, pushed his lips against the man's even more.

It was not the elderly man's eyes looking back at him. Or they were but they were not inhabited by the old man's spirit. Naraku was leering back at him, the eyes crimson, cold and _smug_– Sesshomaru immediately lashed out, his poisonous claws sizzling and hissing as he threw his hand forward through the man's chest.

Sesshomaru would recall it as an odd experience later that day. He did not feel any blood or flesh. All sign of life fled the being before he even reached the man's heart. All the would-be corpse was composed of was rotting vines. They disintegrated and left a small wooden puppet as Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and stood up straight, looming over the dead wood. It had a small scroll attached to its middle.

It was with narrowed eyes that the demon Lord picked up the note, opening it carefully as though he expected a few more hundred demons to come jumping out at him. But none did and the scroll was disappointingly innocent and the writing it carried was legible.

"I've enjoyed this, my Lord," Sesshomaru could hear Naraku's mocking voice as he read it, his teeth clenching as his eyes continued down and across the paper, "As I expected your lips contradict your demonic heritage. I look forward to doing this again. Naraku."

Sesshomaru scowled at now crumpled note, his icy visage cracking as his only hand was highlighted fluorescent green and the note consequently was melted into nothingness. Sesshomaru then fluidly swung his hand up and brought down his poison whip, straight through the wooden puppet's centre. It fell apart with a satisfying crackle.

That disgraceful – that weak, pathetic excuse for a _half-breed_!Sesshomaru's blood boiled as he turned calmly towards the forest and followed his brother's stench, his countenance never alluding to his deep-rooted hatred. Naraku would die. Sesshomaru would be sure of it. This lack of respect, this trickery, this _cowardice_;Naraku would see what this Sesshomaru could do when he lost.

Sesshomaru's thoughts drifted to the lingering wetness clinging to his lips. His pale skin prickled unkindly. It was quickly decided that he should bathe immediately; Sesshomaru could not think straight with Naraku's scent clinging to his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku could not keep the large pleased smirk from his face even as Inuyasha threw another wind scar straight through him. His body was torn to shreds, blown to millions of little pieces, like a jigsaw scattered by an annoyed toddler. But he was happy, ecstatic, absolutely gleeful! He could feel the lingering touch of Sesshomaru's lips against his own, so smooth, hot and absolutely delicious. The fact that those lips belonged to one of the most beautiful, powerful and feared demon Lords of Japan only made the entire experience a lot more enjoyable!

Naraku's head remained floating in the murky air, the surrounding forest having withered like a week old bouquet of flowers. Inuyasha and his friends stood in the middle of it all, the trees that used to stand proudly between himself and Inuyasha now cut down completely. His smirk did not wilt at all as Inuyasha growled at him, his friends joining in the chorus as he mused on the tingly feeling that was slowly spreading through his gathering body, the very tips of every toe, pincer and antennae quivering with delight.

Not many knew that he inhabited his puppets – not completely of course, it was more that he inserted a small piece of his soul into it, allowed it to act as a surrogate him so he could be in two or more places at once – and that was a card he played time and time again. Many simply destroyed them, not knowing that that could be their undoing: any information or touch the puppet allowed was automatically sent straight back to him should the puppet think its own life was in danger. It was an easy way to gather correct information.

"What the fuck are you looking so happy about?!" Inuyasha called crudely, his Tesseiga clutched between two paws.

He growled as Naraku chuckled.

"Another of my plans has been successfully completed," he gloated, relishing the worried, annoyed and disbelieving stares he received.

The fox demon looked absolutely mortified, stricken with horror the poisonous bloom that had gestated in his stomach quickly spread throughout his body.

"You should ask your brother about it, Inuyasha."

The other man's eyebrows pulled together, his scowl deepened and he barked.

"What the hell? I don't fucking talk to that bastard!"

His ears twitched irritably on his head, flickering as though if they moved enough, the half-breed would start to buzz around like the most annoyed of bees.

"Yes," Naraku hummed, "I've heard that. I've also heard that you fight a lot. The next time you see Sesshomaru, please tell him I'll be back for a third round."

The cheery, all-knowing tone in his voice seemed to grate on Inuyasha's nerves further as he erupted with a long and fierce growl. He knew Sesshomaru would _never_tell his younger brother what had happened, preferring he melted in his own acid before he even attempted the act. Naraku also knew that Inuyasha would fume, grunt and scowl whilst his female companions would wonder, poke and prod, whilst possibly driving the half-breed insane with questions – especially the odd one in the revealing skirt.

Naraku's eyes sparkled with mirth at the thought of Sesshomaru's reaction should Inuyasha deliver his message: he would be livid, though not outwardly so. Perhaps he might even become paranoid? Of course, he would immediately want Inuyasha to leave his sight, the toad and the little human girl right behind him, and his dragon in the air. Naraku should have attempted this earlier; it was a lot of fun attempting to gain kisses from the Lord of the West.

He only started attempting a few months ago when he realised he had been eyeing Sesshomaru's lips appreciatively whenever he appeared in Kanna's mirror. Naraku was a demon keen on seeking ultimate power, keen to throw away his heart but even he had needs that called for him to take care of. Even he could admit that Lord Sesshomaru was a magnificent being worthy of his attention.

At first it was for his power; now it was for his beauty and the possibility of being able to taunt him with the fact that he had the Lord kiss him. Next he would aim for a little tongue, though Naraku knew that was not going to be as easy as his most recent and successful attempt. Not that that had not been difficult – it took weeks for it to work. Sesshomaru could be so stubborn. Naraku smirked, the sickly purple air around him twisting as he laughed.

"I would tell him myself but I'm afraid I have another jewel fragment to collect," he taunted, knowing they would take the bait.

With Inuyasha and his pesky friends searching for the jewel that he already had Kagura collect Naraku would be able to muse over his next course of action with Sesshomaru.

Kagome yelled at him this time, her bow and arrow poised for attack, "Is it somewhere near here? Tell us!"

Naraku smirked and simply disappeared from their sights, his monstrous miasma twirling around him dramatically. Inuyasha's enraged shouting echoed in his ears. He was sitting in his temporary study a moment later, his body bare but deceivingly human. He pulled himself to his feet and moved to dress himself, his mind ticking. Perhaps he should pose as Rin this time? At least until he figured out a plan that could earn him a taste of Sesshomaru's tongue.

He was sure Sesshomaru's cheeks would feel as silky as his lips should he pretend to want to share a secret and sneak one. Sesshomaru would not dare harm his small charge. He was pleased with himself as he tied his dark violet obi around his waist, his plan having developed completely in his mind. He straightened his deep purple clothes, running the plan through his head: he would start stalking the girl tomorrow, examine her behaviour and work out what her quirks were so he could mimic them flawlessly.

He sat by his window and scanned the darkening horizon. Acting like the little human would not be too hard, Naraku pondered as he admired the setting sun, it having reminded him of Sesshomaru's anger filled eyes – magnificent and bright. This was because Naraku pulled off being both Kikyo and Inuyasha so successfully they were out of his silken, wavy hair for fifty years, because he managed to convince a saint to work for his benefit, because he was sure he could pull off cute and naïve just as easily as he did old and secretly perverted. All he needed was time and a goal to aim for.

He called for Kanna and stared into her mirror intently once he ordered her to show Sesshomaru to him. Naraku's looked on the sight appreciatively as he leant against the window's ledge. Sesshomaru's lips were looking rather succulent right then, much like the rest of him. The sight made him think harder, the shogi pieces in his head having started to move rapidly across the board… or they would as soon as Sesshomaru put some clothes back on.

* * *

**Woffy:**Sesshomaru bent over a Shogi board… Yuuuuum. 

This is one of the two fics I had people vote for. The pairings that won were InuSess and NarSess and this (obviously) is the NarSess one. It was inspired by Shikamaru from the AniManga Naruto. I think I've exhausted this idea in my head; it was incredibly hard to get out the second time (cause my computer ate the first and wouldn't spit it out).

Either way… Research was needed and Wikipedia taught me the little I know about Shogi. And again, a huge thank you to _MidnightWhispers_for betaing my nightmarish work. My lack of confusing paragraphing, along with grammatical and spelling errors is all because of her. :D

Now, reviews are nice. So please send some along.


End file.
